neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode:The Resonance (Limit Break) of the Goddesses
The Resonance (Limit Break) of the Goddesses (女神たちの共鳴（オーバーリミット）, Megami Tachi no Kyōmei (Ōbā Rimitto)) is the fifth episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. It was first aired in Japan on August, 9, 2013. Plot Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, IF, and Compa destroys all of the monsters within the waste disposal plant. They advance their way to the subdued Hearts but was stopped by Arfoire and Warechu. Arfoire reveals her ambitions, which was a new system of government where anyone can rule. She then transforms into a CPU-like form and attacks Nepgear with the same moves the Hearts know. Seeing Nepgear being mercilessly hit by Arfoire, Rom and Ram discovers their powers and transform into HDD form. The transformed CPU Candidates try to strike Arfoire down, but she stands formidable. Trying to take Arfoire down, Uni focuses on her target and unconsciously transforms into HDD form, letting her land a shot on Arfoire. Nearby, the subdued Hearts are gradually losing strength from the black force below them. Trying to free them, Compa distracts Warechu, while IF tries to get near the Hearts. She delivers a message to them from Histoire. Histoire informs them that the Anti-Crystals can also convert Share energy into Anti-Energy, which can also kill CPUs. Vert, Blanc, Noire, and Neptune eventually becomes repressed by the Anti-Energy. Despite being repressed, the Hearts are still fighting to live. Arfoire was about to kill Nepgear when Nepgear sees lights coming from the Anti-Crystal prism and blocks her attack. The CPU Candidates focus their energy against Arfoire, negating the Anti-Energy she relies on and weakening her. They strike her down, and with Nepgear's attack, the prism formed by the Anti-Crystals shatter. Arfoire is defeated, and the Hearts are freed. Somewhere, Warechu is able to rescue Arfoire and drags her along. The nations manage to only lose a little amount of shares, but the other CPUs were able to acquire it back. Vert launched her gaming system, Blanc's steamed buns popularized her, and Noire and Uni started hunting down monsters. Meanwhile, Neptune, Nepgear, Compa, and IF were out on a picnic. A girl dressed in yellow appears and points out Compa and IF, addressing them by their names. Key events *Rom, Ram, and Uni transformed into HDD form. *The CPU Candidates defeated Arfoire and liberated the Hearts. Extra scene After Uni discovers her transformation, Nepgear points out her chest size. Rom and Ram are glad that they're in the same chest size group, but Uni isn't too happy being categorized in the same group. Setting The CPU Candidates, IF, and Compa tries to and eventually rescues the Hearts in the waste disposal plant in Zune district. Once the Hearts were liberated, they go back to their respective nations. Neptune, Nepgear, IF, and Compa, were having a picnic and meets Peashy. Characters Characters are shown in order of appearance. An asterisk (*) near the name means the character have debuted in this episode. *Nepgear *Uni *Rom *Ram *IF *Compa *Warechu *Arfoire *Neptune *Vert *Noire *Blanc *Histoire *Peashy* Trivia *Like in a Chirper event in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Nepgear points out Uni's change in bust size when in HDD form after the credits. Gallery Video Screenshots Peashy anime.png|Peashy pointing out IF and Compa Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Episodes